


Serenade

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Teasing, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Eren' he starts and in his voice you recognise the hint of fondness he has for you. 'Pretend you're not here.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Isara's doujinshi by the same title. enjoy.

　You’re both standing completely still, frozen in place. He’s by the bed, nothing but unbuttoned white shirt on and a bowl filled with water in his hands and you’re on the doorstep, wondering whether you should leave or enter. You’ve managed to learn how to read Levi, his mood changes and expressions. His face seems impassive as he bends a little, putting the bowl on a small stool next to the bed, getting the little cloth wet in the water. He’s acting casual, even though he’s almost completely naked, not bothered by your presence in the slightest. You try to read the atmosphere as you close the door silently, quietly shuffling closer and standing by the bed, keeping some distance between you, searching Levi’s face for a visible sign of discomfort or irritation. 

　He’s finally looking at you with undivided attention and you realise that you read the atmosphere right. He’s not angry, it looks like he ponders an idea in his head. You don’t dare to look anywhere but his face. 

　'Eren' he starts and in his voice you recognise the hint of fondness he has for you. 'Pretend you're not here.' You stare at him for a second, trying to decipher the meaning of this statement. Levi's holding your gaze, waiting for an answer. You nod, a thought of refusing him not even crossing your mind. 

　With that simple gesture of your consent he’s turning away from you, sitting on the side of the bed, taking the cloth in his hand. You sit as well, keeping your distance, not a word out of your mouth. You observe Levi’s profile, his slightly creased brows as he wrings out the cloth and puts it close to his neck, dragging it down. It’s wet enough that few droplets of water are running down his chest. You want to drink every one of them, ghosting your lips over Levi’s skin, want to make him shiver with anticipation and impatience, want him to tangle fingers in your hair and pull you close. But you’re not allowed. You can only watch. 

　Levi puts the cloth away in the bowl and pushes the shirt away from his arms, arching his back as the material slides down, revealing the expanse of pale skin. You hold your breath, staring at the muscles flexing under his skin, your mouth watering, the urge to lick him, clean him even stronger than before. You wonder if he’s teasing you, but the fleeting look on his face tells you nothing. His expression remains unaffected by your presence, almost like you’re really not there and he’s in the room alone, washing his body before going to sleep. He takes the cloth again to move it along his arms, down his sides, across his chest. You can’t take your eyes away from the droplets staying on his body, the warm temperature of summer evening making them quickly dissapear. Levi shivers slightly, when the cloth touches his nipples, making them slightly harder. You realise that the water must have gotten much cooler. 

　He stands up, wringing the cloth again and you observe his back, commiting every scar to memory, trying to engrave the picture into it. Levi is beautiful, his dark hair obscuring his face, pale skin almost gleaming in the moonlight coming through the window and you wonder whether it’s covered in sweat or water. You would know if you were allowed to touch him. You want to remove your own shirt, the summer nights are already unbearably hot and the sight in front of you is not making it easier to cool of. 

　Levi rearranges the shirt he discarded before and a pillow against a headboard so he can lay down comfortably on the bed. He half-sits, half-lay right in front of you, but you’re still not graced with a single glance. You need to remember to breathe when he opens his legs, cleaning them, his moves visibly slowing as his hand gets closer to the inside of his thighs. You can see his half-hard penis, the ghost of a touch against it makes Levi’s whole frame shiver. 

　'Eren…' the murmur is bearly audible and makes you wonder if it wasn't just your imagination. You keep your gaze at Levi's slightly parted lips, the flick of his tongue as he's wetting them. Your gaze travels up, but you're not met with Levi's eyes, they're closed. A quiet gasp, sounding suspiciously like your name leaves his lips again and you see it, they're curling around your name, caressing it just as his hand caresses his hardening penis, stroking lazily, as if he were completely alone in the room, not on display for you. You think if it's enough to excuse your insubordination, but something in Levi's relaxed and content look make you decide to stay put and observe, against your desire screaming at you to move. 

　 Levi’s thumb flickers over the tip of his cock, making him moan, as he spreads the precum down his length. There is a sheen of sweat on his skin, his fingers wet as he drags them lower, over his perineum and down to his hole. He circles it teasingly, pushing just the tip of his fingers lightly against the ring of muscles to withdraw them again. He takes a deep breath and finally pushes one finger in, quickly relaxing and moving it inside. You drink in the sight, the moves of his hand hypnotizing, but still glancing at his face from time to time, hoping for grey eyes to meet yours and invite you closer, but seeing only dark eyelashes casting shadow over pale cheeks and lips parted in another gasp. 

　 He adds another finger, scisorring them and curling, his hips moving, almost swaying in the same, lazy rhythm. You’re painfully hard, but you’re not even thinking about indulging yourself, focused on controling your heavy breathing. The only thing you care about right now is Levi, his pleasure, his completion. You tremble when he stills, the fingers inside him curled, mouth open and breathing unstable. His whole body starts shivering and your name leaves his lips repeatedly, his hands barely moving, but you know that the fingers inside him are abusing the single spot which makes him lose all inhibitions. He’s close, his body strung tight like a bow, back arching up from the bed, eyes finally opening as he comes with your name still gracing his lips. 

　 He’s coming down from his high, grey eyes boring into yours, a content smile making your heart ache. You wait for him to compose himself, to tell you what to do. 

　 'You're such a good boy, Eren.' he murmurs, extending his hand towards you. 

　 That’s all the invitation you need.


End file.
